Gentle Harmony
by pinklove
Summary: It was him who saved me so many years ago,it was his music that calmed me. Will I ever get to meet my golden eyed savior again? ExB A try at a different kind of ExB story. DISCONTINUED. If anyone wants to take over, contact me.
1. Chapter 1

Gentle Harmony

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1 

I was exactly 6 years old when I was attacked, it was one of those camping trips with my mother and father. It started out perfectly normal, but somehow one way or another I drifted away from my parents, lost in the woods.

Vulnerable, weak and alone, the perfect prey. I was crying, calling out my mother's name when a man appeared in front of me. For a split second, I felt relieved, I was saved I thought but then dread washed over me, I couldn't explain it but my instincts told me to run away as fast as I can and never look back.

"Hello, little girl." He said in a soft musical but horrifyingly malicious voice.

I shuddered as I prayed to dear God that by some miracle I will be saved that someone will get me away from this man. His eyes haunted me, they were a deep scarlet, it scared me, shook me to the core yet I couldn't look away.

He walked towards me in an effortless grace, placed his hands on my shoulders and sneered.

I tried to get away, but he was too strong or rather I was too weak. Helpless. I closed my eyes as I felt him lean towards my neck, I felt his teeth, sharp and strong.

I held my breath waiting for the pain that I knew would come. But it never came, I can vaguely remember but another man, saved me. Grabbed the horrible creature off me and saved me.

I couldn't think, I couldn't move and I couldn't talk, I was breathing fast and crying. Screaming. I felt the man gently pick me up and ran, I thought we were flying, the wind whipped past my face.

He finally stopped, I can't remember all the details but there were more people about maybe 6 of them. Some of them tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't stop screaming, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. I was shaking so hard and all I saw was the red eyes that will forever haunt me.

But then I heard this soft gentle beautiful music coming from another room. It soothed me, calmed me down and made me forget. It was almost as if it protected me, I felt warm and secure and safe. For some odd reason, I was able to get a hold of myself.

I stood up and followed the source of the sound and there sat the man who saved me, gracefully playing the piano. I can't remember how he looks like now but what I do remember was that he had striking gold eyes, beautiful and reassuring. He smiled at me and I sat next to him and just listened, I had my eyes closed and I just let the music take all my fears away.

I must have fallen asleep because the next day, I woke up to my parents' worried gazes. I wondered if all of it was just a product of my imagination or maybe a dream.

That sure I must have gotten lost but maybe I was never attacked or…saved for that matter. My parents soon explained to me that they were frantically looking all over for me and found me near the cabin where we were staying, sleeping peacefully. This only intensified my belief that I made everything up, but why did it feel so real?

I got up and felt something inside my pocket, it was a CD. Which contains the music that will eventually be the one thing that helps me get through my life.

I am Bella, I am now 17 years old. That horrible incident happened 11 years ago. But the man with red eyes constantly visits my dreams, I wake up in the middle of the night, shaking, shivering and scared. And the only salvation I had was the CD…the music that calms me down. The one thing that reminds me that although I was attacked, I was SAVED as well. That if evil existed, so did good.

I listen to it while I'm curled up miserable at the corner of my room, calming myself. Soon I relax and my breathing returns to normal.

It may sound silly but the gentle flow of notes helped me with everything, when I was alone on a Friday night, it was there to accompany me. When no one was there for me, when I had no friends it was just there…and the man that played it for me, if only I can meet him again.

It's a long story but right now I'm on my way to Forks, Washington to live with my Dad. My parents eventually divorced and about a year ago my Mom married Phil, my stepfather. Phil has to travel around, looking for jobs, agents to take him, he plays baseball. I knew my Mom wanted to go with him, who was I to get in her way?

I didn't have much of a life in Phoenix anyway to be honest. I was too cynical, too "tough" I couldn't open up to anyone. I was afraid, I didn't want to be weak again, to be helpless. And so, walls were built and soon, people just got the hint and left me alone.

I dreaded going to a new school in Forks. But it has to be done, I just have to blend in.

But oddly enough as I got off the plane, I felt something life altering is about to happen. I quickly shrugged it off as I looked for Charlie.

I sighed deeply and forced myself to put on a big smile but Forks' dark and rainy weather described my feelings much more accurately than my smile.

* * *

A/N: Ah. First chapter done, nothing much happening really. Should expect action on the second chapter. 

Please do **tell me what you think about it.** It would mean **A LOT** to me. (Especially since I haven't written fan fiction for like months, maybe even a year.)


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle Harmony

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The ride with Charlie was short. We didn't really talk, I didn't have anything to say to him. I never really told them what happened that day while we were camping.

They never asked.

Ever since then I was different, it was the worst at the start, I'd scream in the middle of the night and my parents would panic. I wouldn't go out, I'd stay locked up inside my room and I just kept crying. Right now, years after the incident, I can suppress the screams but I can't stop the nightmares or the convulsion. My parents didn't know what to do, they tried everything they could, shrink, meds… But I just wouldn't talk I couldn't put into words the fear I felt on that horrific event.

I wasn't sure if anyone would believe me.

I would often hear my parents arguing about me, sometimes I wonder if I was the reason why they divorced. The friends I used to have stopped calling, my urge to socialize, play and just be a kid was gone. I felt dead, empty and most of all, weak.

I was just a lonely, scared kid and the only thing that ever really gave me hope was that little CD. Yet this also served as a reminder that somewhere out there that scarlet eyed monster is roaming around, waiting for his next victim. Somewhere out there, I might run into him again and maybe…I wouldn't be so lucky this time around.

Charlie cleared his throat quite loudly, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at him.

"We're here." He simply said, the corners of his mouth twitched, like he was trying to smile but that was all he could manage.

I simple shrugged and got out of his cruiser and came face to face with a beautiful red truck. I was never a materialistic person but I actually _wanted _this truck. I must have been standing there for awhile, gaping because Charlie had to clear his throat again to get my attention.

"That's um…it's a welcome home gift from me, Bells. Do you like it?" He said, his voice unsure.

And for the first time in a while, I smiled, genuinely smiled and I hugged Charlie.

He didn't know what to do at first, he must have been taken aback. He resolved to patting my back.

"I guess that's a yes then?" He chuckled, his deep chuckle that I always used to hear when I was little.

"Thank you." I said, putting all my gratitude in those two words.

We went inside the small house, and he dropped off my bags in my room. The room was simple, it was white, had a bed, a mirror, a rather large window, a dresser and at the side was a rocking chair, one that my mother used to use when I was a baby.

"Hmmm" I thought, Charlie must have brought it with him when he moved.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself, really looked. I wasn't ugly and I wasn't overly pretty, I'm just average. My hair flowed in a soft wave, my lips were full and I had brown eyes. Although for someone who lived in Phoenix, I was abnormally pale.

I touched the mirror with my right hand and whispered:

"Bella…you'll be okay." I repeated this over and over as if it will come true if I say it enough times.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, Charlie was already gone with a note left for me wishing me good luck on my first day. I quickly changed and ate some cereal. I wasn't looking forward to going to school but I prefer getting things done and over with rather than waiting.

It was raining again, I didn't mind, I liked the rain. I started the cruiser and was startled by its noise. I almost laughed.

Almost.

I arrived at an empty parking lot at school, apparently I was way early. I got my schedule from the main office, hating the fact that the secretary was too talkative and already knew me even before I opened my mouth to introduce myself.

Is this town really THAT small? I asked myself.

Soon, more students arrived and it was almost time to go in. I was inside my truck, trying to calm down, just inhaling and exhaling. I was shaking a little, needless to say, the CD was playing on a CD player that Charlie generously added to the truck.

When I was finally somewhat stable, I looked up and for a split second, I saw a boy staring at me but he quickly looked away, so quick in fact that I wasn't sure if he was really looking in the first place. He had bronze hair and was pretty tall and well-built that was all I could make out with the rain blurring out everything else.

"You'll be fine." I said to myself before I got out and ran to the building. Amazingly, managing not to trip or fall flat on my face.

The day went by fast, I met some people, I was surprised that they wanted to talk to me. But I guess, being the new girl and all, everyone was curious, everyone had expectations, expectations that I wouldn't live up to. Lunch was uneventful, I was as unresponsive as ever, but Jessica this one girl I met, did all the talking in the first place, so that worked out well.

I had Biology next, the teacher directed me to a seat on the center row. I was relieved to see that no one was sitting next to me, I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

And then _he _walked in, I recognized him as the boy earlier this morning. My memory of him from this morning didn't do him justice. He was gorgeous, beautiful in every sense possible. And then _he _sat next to me. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were black, somewhere inside me I was saddened by this, was I hoping that they were gold instead of the deep charcoal black?

"Don't be silly, Bella." I scolded myself.

His form was rigid, tense and he turned to look at me and swiftly smiled. His smile was breath-taking it was slightly more curved at one side and I felt my heart beat faster, I didn't know what I was feeling. I was confused, no one ever evoked such emotions from me. No one ever affected me this way, not with just a smile.

I was puzzled as I continued to observe him, his bronze hair was arranged in an adorable mess, he had a strong jawbone and he was very pale. Even paler than I am. There's something other-worldly about him, something I can't explain.

I felt a strong urge to touch his face, to stroke that flawless face. I balled my hands into fists, what was happening to me? I needed to get away, I didn't know what I was feeling anymore. How could this beautiful god-like person affect me so much to the point that I just wanted to scream?

Every once in awhile, he would slightly turn his head and look at me. His expression was puzzled as well, his eyes a darker shade than before or maybe I just imagined that. His lips were pursed into a thin line, sometimes he would massage his temples, concentrating on something. But even through all that he manages to look effortlessly beautiful.

I soon learned that his name was Edward. It was a very long hour in Biology indeed and I was thankful yet oddly sad that it was over. The rest of the day went fast and I hurriedly went home, cooked dinner for Charlie and excused myself telling him that I was tired and wanted to rest early.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" I kept repeating in my mind, I was lying on my bed listening to _the_ music and I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I could still clearly see his face, burned in my memories.

He puzzled me, intrigued me, frustrated me and most of all, he made me want to touch him, to feel his skin against mine, his lips so soft, I just wanted to run my hands through his hair. I wanted to know more about him and this scared me. It scared me that for the first time since the incident, I wanted to _live_, to interact with another person. It scared me that after just one day, just one hour of observing him, I felt a stream of emotions that I have _never_ felt before.

It infuriated me that one person could make me want to break down all the walls that I have built around myself over the years. I felt that if he asked anything of me, I will willingly agree, no questions asked.

I didn't know what to do.

That night, instead of the haunting red eyes, I dreamt of Edward in all of his glory.

And based on the smile on my face when I woke up, I was definitely thankful for the change.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and if you did please do tell me! Reviews are a** GREAT motivation** and no matter how much I tell myself that it doesn't matter that no one likes it…as long as I can write it's fine.. It doesn't work because … **IT DOES MATTER**. Hey, I'm only human.

That being said, **THANK YOU** to the wonderful people who bothered to review the first chapter. **Thank you, thank you, thank you.** You guys are **awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gentle Harmony

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The next day, I was anxious, I was dreading Biology yet I was also anticipating it. I was so nervous my breathing was rough and ragged, I stood there outside the classroom for awhile…readying myself. But it turned out all that previous uneasiness was unnecessary because Edward never showed up.

In a way, I felt relieved, I tried convincing myself that relief was the only emotion I felt. I was relieved that I didn't have to face him that day and I didn't have to deal with whatever effect he had on me. It almost worked, but no matter how much I tried to convince myself…I couldn't deny the fact that I was sad he wasn't there. I couldn't pinpoint exactly _why _I was sad, but I was and it puzzled me deeply.

I needed a distraction, something else to do and Angela Webber's invitation to go to Seattle was the perfect solution. I didn't want to go, as nice as Angela was, I wasn't sure if I was ready to open up but I knew that if I didn't go I'd be left at home with nothing to do but think about _him_.

And honestly, it's driving me insane. I want out.

Besides, I didn't have to tell Angela anything, I could just pretend, avoid anything too private, heck I might even have a good time.

I got home and changed, ate a light dinner and called Charlie to inform him that I was going out with Angela. He was more than happy to give me permission, he was surprised that I'm actually hanging out with someone but other than that, he was genuinely happy.

Oh, if only he knew why I agreed to go with Angela.

At about 6 P.M., I heard a honk outside my house and went to meet Angela. Angela's really relaxed most of the time, maybe that wasn't the right word she was…serene, at peace and that put me at peace as well. It was a nice ride to Seattle, we didn't talk that much but I welcomed the silence it was a nice kind of silence, not the awkward one.

We arrived at the mall about an hour later and since it was a Tuesday night, not a lot of people where there.

"So, where do you want to go first, Bella?" Angela asked nicely as she smiled at me.

"Do you know of any good bookstores here?" I replied as I too smiled a little at her.

Angela's face brightened, "Oh yes, there's one just right around the corner. I didn't know you liked reading, Bella. I absolutely love books as well." She gushed.

I smiled again, I seem to be smiling a lot more recently…Now I like Angela even more. I was actually starting to have a good time. Books were kind of an escape for me, they were companions, friends and they fascinated me.

"Lead the way then, Ange." I said.

She led me to this small book store, only about 3 more people were there. It was absolutely beautiful, it was dimly lit which set the ambiance of a very peaceful place, even romantic. We each found books and sat on the chairs at the side of the store and started reading. We were both so engrossed, lost in the world the books created for us that we both jumped up, startled when the store clerk approached us and told us that they were about to close. Hurriedly, we purchased the books we wanted and started to head to the parking lot.

It was almost 11 p.m. then, the parking lot was deserted. It was dark and chilly and I was worried, I scolded myself for not paying attention to the time. We were walking fast now, eager to get in to the safety of the car, my heart was beating like crazy. I never liked dark deserted places especially when I was left so defenseless.

We heard snickers behind us, laughter and footsteps, getting louder every second. I gripped Angela's hand and looked at her, her face mirrored my horror, I pulled at her hand urging her to walk faster. To just run.

And we ran alright, as fast as we could.

But as fate would have it, we weren't fast enough.

A man grabbed me from behind and turned me so that I was facing him. A similar thing happened to Angela as well.

"Hello, little girl." He said as he smiled at me maliciously. He traced my lips with his finger and his eyes were filled with lust.

I gasped, did he have to use those exact words? Memories rushed back to me of a certain scarlet-eyed monster who used those exact same words, I was shaking, my temperature quickly dropped and I was scared, very scared. I could barely hear Angela scream my name, I didn't know what to do, I cursed myself for being so weak again, for being so helpless…

I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" One of the men asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, man I didn't even do anything yet!" The guy who was holding me replied.

He shook me then, "Hey, snap out of it!" He demanded.

I was convulsing, all the memories and emotions I have felt all those years ago, the emotions that I thought weren't so strong anymore came rushing back. Horror, pain, shock, I was absolutely terrified.

He started to kiss my collarbone, going up to my neck to my jaw then to my face. I just stood there like a rag doll, unresponsive, unable to do anything. He started ripping my shirt and he smirked at what he discovered.

"You're going to have the best night of your life." He whispered slyly to my ear.

I shuddered.

I suddenly felt faint, I was loosing consciousness and my last thought before I fainted was… "Somebody, please save us."

On the last second though, I felt the man's grip on me loosen and just for a moment, a fleeting moment I thought I saw a pair of beautiful golden ocher eyes that was filled with concern…looking at me.

And then I was out, unconscious, just like that. But I felt strangely safe.

* * *

I woke up to Charlie saying my name hysterically. 

"Bella! Bella!" He called, I sat up groggily, unsure as to where I was.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice filled with concern, his face disfigured with worry.

And then it all came rushing back to me, I shook as I remembered what happened and then I remembered Angela.

"Angela! Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked Charlie.

"Shh, shh, Angela's okay, her parents came to pick her up just awhile ago. She wanted to stay with you but she was pretty shook up herself." He assured me as he rubbed my back, apparently thinking that this was going to comfort me somewhat.

I was relieved that Angela was safe and I relaxed a little.

"Wait, where am I?" I asked when I could finally think clearly.

"You passed out. Dr.Cullen and his sons were passing by when they saw what happened, they saved you and Angela from those filthy men. They rushed you over here to the hospital. Dr.Cullen is personally treating you making sure that you're okay. He said you'll be fine but I was very worried, Bella." He explained.

"And those…men?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

Charlie sighed and I dreaded what he was about to say next.

"They…got away. But don't worry, Bella, we're trying our best to find them and if we do I swear to God I'll…" He didn't continue and I started shaking again.

They were still out there somewhere like that red-eyed monster who haunts me. Tears started falling from my eyes and I just sat there, unresponsive to Charlie's attempts at comforting and calming me down.

"Please…get the CD from my purse and play it for me." I managed to choke out.

He looked confused for a moment, but complied to my request.

As soon as I heard the gentle flow of the notes of the music that so many times saved me…I slowly felt more at ease. My nerves calmed, my body calmed, my heart and my soul calmed down. It was just a natural reaction.

Just as I was about to sleep, a noticed a brown jacket next to me.

"Whose is this?" I asked curiously.

"That's Edward's jacket, well err you know what happened to your shirt...He graciously covered you up with that. Really, they're a great family, not only did Dr.Cullen make this community better with his expertise, now I owe them your life as well." Charlie explained.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked slowly. I reveled at the sound of his name from my own mouth, it was the first time I ever said it out loud.

"Yes." He answered simply, confused by my question.

My heart started thumping faster, picking up pace. I was suddenly excited, thankful that he was the one who saved me. I didn't know what I felt anymore and golden eyes? Was I just imagining that? Am I hoping that Edward is my savior from all those years ago?

I almost screamed in frustration. What was wrong with me? What was Edward Cullen doing to my emotions, to my whole being to my whole existence? Why am I trying to delude myself into thinking that _he _and the man who saved me all those years ago are one and the same?

It's utterly impossible! I shouldn't even be thinking about it or considering it, it just isn't possible, unless Edward Cullen doesn't age, well then that changes everything.

I chuckled darkly, ignoring Charlie's confused gaze.

I sighed and let the music put me to sleep, I had a long day and I earned this sleep, I deserved to rest. I was clutching Edward's jacket near me, it smelled so good and it comforted me.

"Good night, Bella." Charlie said and that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep, hoping to dear God that Edward Cullen would visit my dreams again.

He did. And I welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

**EXTRA STORY:**

A/N: This is the day where Edward saw Bella at school.

EPOV

Something was going to happen, I just know it. Alice has been singing the national anthem of different countries on her mind, she is obviously hiding something from me.

I shrugged, it can't be _that _bad, it's probably one of her pranks again.

We all climbed in to my silver Volvo, quiet something to accomplish considering Emmet's size, but we managed. We didn't want to risk looking more conspicuous than we already were, what with our appearances and all.

We got nearer and nearer the school and I smelled something so sweet, so alluring. That scent! I gripped the steering wheel harder, telling myself that it's absolutely impossible. That I'm just hungry that's why I must be imagining things, that's all there is to it.

We arrived seconds later at school and there was no mistaking it. It's her, the girl I saved years ago, I have never forgotten her, never forgotten how sweet she smelled to me. I was so focused on not going over to her and just look at her that it took me awhile to hear my own music! The one that I composed the day she wouldn't stop crying.

I remember the rage I felt all those years ago, I just got done hunting and I hear this heart-breaking sobs coming from nearby, I decided to check. And I saw this beautiful little girl, shaking so scared about to be drained by a vampire. Her smell was driving me insane I thought that I saved her just because I wanted to feed on her myself but no, all I could think about was that I didn't want her to die.

I wanted her to live and be happy. The other vampire was caught off guard and I easily knocked him off of her, carried her gently and ran as fast as I could. I didn't dare breathe for fear that I would lose control. It helped that I was well fed but above all that, there was this strong longing to protect her.

Alice was waiting outside and gently took her from me, trying to calm her down. They all tried, I had to get away from her, I was at my limit. But she wouldn't stop crying, shaking, she was absolutely terrified. If only I got there sooner I cursed myself.

I sat on the piano bench, not wanting to look at her. But I could _hear_ her. And every sob broke my dead heart, every scream felt like a thousand knives stabbing my whole body. _I_ was in pain because _she _was in pain. I didn't exactly know why I'm feeling like this but I just wanted her to stop, to calm her down to let her know that she's safe.

I poured all those emotions into the song that I was playing, it was for her and for her alone. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, the crying stopped and I could hear her making her way towards me. I held my breath not wanting to take any chances. It occurred to me that I couldn't hear her thoughts but that didn't bother me until later on because my main priority right now was to calm her down, to reassure her that she's safe, well as safe as she can be with 7 vampires around her.

Then she sat next to me and I smiled at her, she looked at me with such innocence it was almost too much to bear. She closed her eyes and just listened to the piano, all the while I was looking at her and I could swear for just a second my dead heart started to beat again.

I never knew the significance of the song but apparently Alice did and she recorded it for me, burned it into a CD and neatly placed it inside the little girl's pocket before I went and returned her near her parent's cottage.

What my family never knew though, except for Alice maybe…that the little girl had a big impact in my life. I have always thought about her ever since then, always wondered how she was doing, countless of times I was tempted to look for her to just check… But I forced myself not to because I wasn't sure that I would want to leave her side if I ever saw her again or if by some mistake I might drain her. It hurt me deeply, but I had to do what's best for her.

But yet here she was as if fate was really tempting me, a couple of meters away, listening to the music that I composed solely for her. It made me feel happy that she held on to that CD even after all these years, but she's got her head down as if she was afraid. This bothered me. She looked up and for a second, our eyes met and I had to look away, it was too much for me, I couldn't stand the flow of emotions it brought.

Emotions that I couldn't handle, emotions that I didn't know _how_ to handle.

I contemplated going home but my family would surely suspect something and I told myself that I am not that weak. A little part of me though, just really wanted to be with her.

The day went by smoothly until Biology, where the table that used to be mine alone was occupied by another person. I recognized her right away, how I longed to tell her it was me from all those years ago! But I couldn't, she's so much better off without me.

Her gaze made me uneasy but I was also happy that she seems to be intrigued by me. I managed a swift smile at her before I had to use every ounce of control I had to not kill her right there and then.

"You didn't save her so that you could kill her, Edward." I told myself.

It really didn't help that I haven't fed for awhile. My body was tense, all my instincts screamed to just get it over with and feed on the girl. But I wouldn't budge, I didn't want her dead and I didn't want to disappoint my family, especially not Carlise.

All the while her gaze on me was unwavering, how I longed to read her mind! But just like 11 years ago, I couldn't. It frustrated me, I wanted to know what she thought of me if she remembers me!

Why is it that the one mind I so _desperately_ wanted to hear was the mind that I _couldn't_ hear?

Sometimes life is so ironic, even cruel.

It was a very long hour and I rushed out the door the moment it ended. I didn't bother attending my other classes. I needed to get away and fast, I cursed Alice for not warning me beforehand but at the same time I was grateful because if she had told me, I would have never went to school in the first place.

I got home minutes later, not bothering to take the Volvo with me, I was pretty sure Rosalie had a spare key. I needed to hunt and soon. I waited patiently for the other members of my family to return it was yet again time for another "hiking" trip.

* * *

A/N: Ah well, that's chapter 3. Please do tell me what you think about it. I would really appreciate it. 

**Thank you** for those who bothered to review the previous chapter.

**More reviews** actually fire me up to write faster and thus it allows me to **update more often**, you guys!

I added the extra story to clear up some stuff and I hope it served its purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

Gentle Harmony

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters involved.

* * *

Chapter 4 

I didn't go to school on Wednesday, Charlie felt that I needed to rest some more. He kept barging into my room asking if I needed anything or if I felt alright. He treated me as if I was going to break any second, and maybe he was right. It got be quite annoying but I did appreciate the fact that he was genuinely concerned about me.

Thursday was horrible, I went to school, and I got all this supposedly concerned looks and people coming up to me asking if I was fine. Seriously. I didn't even know these people and they're acting like we've been best friends for years. How much more fake can they get? It was sickening. I just wanted to bolt out of there, school be damned.

But I couldn't, I came to school with a mission, to thank Edward and his brothers and also, return Edward's jacket, the one I have been so attached to the past 24 hours.

By lunch, I was at the end of my rope and people still didn't get the hint and crowded around Angela and I even though I was so unresponsive and unenthusiastic with all the attention.

Finally, the Cullens and Hales sat on their usual lunch table and I immediately stood up and walked towards them, Edward's jacket on my arm.

They were all so incredibly beautiful, it's indescribable really, it's almost as if they're a different specie so to speak. Like they're on their own world, it was fascinating, I wanted to learn more about them.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my next move, astonished that I dared to approach the gorgeous family. One thing I noticed is that people seem to leave them alone, I don't exactly know why, I mean you'd think everyone would be crowding around them, wanting to get their attention. But no, it's the exact opposite, I mean sure they talk about them all the time but other than that…

The Cullens didn't even spare me a glance when I was right in front of them. Well, Edward was looking up at me and this short petite pixie-like girl was smiling at me, beaming even.

I liked her instantly.

"Edward, I…I just wanted to thank you and your brothers for saving Angela and I the other night. And also, here your jacket, thanks." I wasn't looking at him when I said that, I just held out the jacket to him. I hoped that he felt my sincerity and gratitude because I really was grateful that he and the rest of the Cullen men were there.

I felt him take it and he replied: "Bella, you're always welcome."

And that was it, simple and so unbearably short. I loved how my name sounded from his lips, I don't think it ever sounded that beautiful to me. I wanted to hear him say it again…and again…and again.

I told myself before I even came to school that I won't let Edward Cullen have whatever effect he had on me ever again. And to do that I decided to just not look at him, his presence affected me and the effect is even greater when I look at him directly. It was maddening.

But of course, I betrayed myself.

I couldn't help it, I just had to look. A little peek at his angelic face wouldn't hurt I told myself. But I was in for a big surprise.

A really big surprise.

It hit me like a big 8-wheeler. His eyes. They were gold. The same passionate ocher that my savior had…has. My eyes widened in surprise and I'm pretty sure I stood there for awhile, just staring at him, and he staring back at me. It must have been quite a sight to the people looking at us.

No words were spoken, not one sound uttered.

I couldn't think, I didn't _know_ what to think. I cursed myself for even looking. My emotions were a mess, my mind was a mess, everything was a mess. This morning's unbearable incident with people not getting the hint and now _this_!

I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to get out. I just suddenly turned my back from Edward and just walked out. Just like that, walked out of school not even bothering to think about the consequences.

I got in my truck and drove away as fast I could. I didn't even know where I was going, but at that moment it didn't matter to me. Why was I making such a big deal about his eyes? I mean, even if he was my savior from when I was a kid, it wouldn't explain how he's still a 17-year old. A relative maybe?

But oddly enough I wanted it to be him, I screamed in frustration, I was frustrated with myself. Whatever happened to my resolution of not allowing Edward Cullen to have any effect on me whatsoever? Gone. Just like that, simply because of his eyes…and his voice…and his face…and ugh everything about him!

After a few more debates with myself I came to the conclusion that I must have finally lost my mind.

When I calmed down, I started to feel good, I have never thought of ever doing a stunt like that and even pulling it off! Walking out of school, wow, it felt liberating. And as I was driving I just felt…free like I have never realized the true meaning of freedom until now.

But how foolish of me, surely I must have realized by now that everything will always be against me.

My car broke down. In the middle of nowhere.

"Please. Tell me this isn't real." Was all I could say. What more could I do? I felt like screaming and kicking the old thing but really, would that help? No. I sighed hoped to dear God that some car will pass by and give me a ride home. I didn't have a cell phone so I couldn't call Charlie or anyone.

I was scared of course, truth be told, who knows what will happen to me while I waited there. Or better yet, when I flag down a car…how can I be sure that that person could be trusted?

I concentrated on my breathing, just trying to keep it at a normal pace, panicking wouldn't help right now.

Only a few minutes after though, a familiar silver Volvo was driving my way. At an incredible speed as well. I waved my hands on the air crazily, hoping to get the driver's attention and sure enough it stopped right in front of me.

And boy did it have the world's most gorgeous driver.

It was no other than Edward Cullen.

"Need a ride?" He asked, lips twitching, I'm sure trying not to smile or laugh at my expense.

"Are you offering?" I asked tentatively, making sure not to look at him in the eye.

He was suddenly in front of me, opening the door in a very graceful manner. I blushed, damn my damn blush I just couldn't help it. He chuckled silently which made my face turn a darker shade of red. And in less than a second, he was inside the car, ready to drive.

See, it didn't even matter to me that Edward Cullen could move so fast my eyes could barely keep up or that he seems to have a knack for saving me or even the fact that the speedometer is over 100 mph.

All I knew was that we were inside a car, just inches apart and I had to cross my arms in front of my chest in fear that I would loose control and just…well, you know. And who could honestly blame me? It wasn't my fault that he has such an effect on me.

It was silent except for the classical music that was playing on his car's CD player. I liked it, it was relaxing. And that's when I realized that we were going the wrong way, well if he was planning to drive me home then we were definitely going the wrong way.

"Edward, this is…" I started.

"I want to stop by some place first. Do you mind?" He asked, fully turning towards me, not the least bit worried that we might crash, but the car never swiveled, it was as perfect as it was awhile ago.

"No, I don't, now please, keep your eyes on the road." I said as sternly as possible while looking at his face.

He smiled and that sent electric shocks all over my body. But I was thrilled that we weren't going directly to my house, I wanted to spend more time with him. I figured he'd stop at some store to pick-up something or whatever so I was pleasantly surprised when he parked by the beach.

He opened the door for me and I got out, I never knew that men like him still existed. I liked it. We walked silently down to the beach and I plopped down on the sand, a safe distance away from the water. I felt him sit right next to me and I smiled involuntarily.

A strong wind blew past us and I shivered, it was cold as usual. Edward noticed and offered me his jacket.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I told him.

"Bella, I don't want you to get sick, so wear it now." He insisted.

I felt…enormous joy to know that he was concerned about me. And I really was cold so I took him up on his offer and wore his jacket. Hmm it smelled as good as last time, it really could be addicting.

We just sat there for awhile, enjoying the scenery, it was beautiful, really. The beach was a light color of blue and it was so peaceful, the gentle sound of the waves splashing on the sand was hypnotic.

"Bella." Edward said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hm?" I turned to him, urging him to continue.

"Are you…okay now? After what happened Tuesday night?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm still a little shook up, it was a scary experience for me. I felt so weak, Edward, so helpless and I just stood there. Of all the things I could have done…I did nothing to defend myself. I hate that the most, I hate it that I seem to be able to not do anything, I hate that I am so weak that every time something happens to me someone needs to protect me. If you didn't come that man would have…he would have…"

I was unable to continue, it was too painful yet it felt good to share it with someone. I drowned in self-loathing and self pity, Edward must think I'm really pathetic, great, Bella, pouring out all your emotions to a stranger, a stranger who happens to have the most beautiful smile you have ever seen. A stranger who is capable of drawing out emotions from you that you have never felt before. A stranger that you want to be with always.

A stranger whom you feel that you have known your whole life.

"Don't cry, Bella." He said his usual gentle voice was strained, as if he was in pain.

I didn't even realize I was crying until he said that. His expression was heart-breaking it was as if what I felt now was what he was feeling only multiplied a hundred times. I didn't like it, I didn't want to see him in pain, especially not if it was because of me.

He lifted his hand to my face, he hesitated but he gently stroked my cheek, rubbing the tear away that was forming under my eye, threatening to fall. His hand was ice cold, but I didn't care, it felt good on my skin, like it was meant to be there. It was such a simple gesture but it meant the world to me. It was as if, all this time, I was just waiting for him.

I was lost in his eyes, the intensity was so strong, it reflected protectiveness, care and something else that I couldn't identify. He was so beautiful, I was once again painfully reminded just how perfect he was and how…imperfect I am.

Him being there, stroking my cheek…for a moment I let myself forget everything, all the trauma, the pain, the memories. And I just enjoyed the moment, this special moment in my life that I shared with Edward, it was something that I was sure I would never forget.

I hoped it would last forever.

But life never worked that way.

It was getting dark and we knew we had to go. The drive home was silent, more tense now than the drive going to the beach. In minutes we were in front of my house. I didn't want to be away from him. How silly, I told myself, someone so perfect wouldn't want to spend time with you, Bella. He just pitied you that's all.

And with enormous effort on my part, I got up, thanked him and walked towards my house. I never looked back, I was afraid that if I did, I would return to him and only hurt myself when I really learn the truth that yes, today was only special for me, it was nothing but pure pity on his part.

I was unlocking the door when I heard the silent purr of the Volvo driving away from my house…from me.

I tried to ignore the painful and heavy sensation I was feeling in my heart. It hurt so bad, reality really is painful.

Whether Charlie knew I ditched school or not, he never said anything and I was thankful for that. He didn't ask questions as to where I was, he just smiled and told me that I didn't have to cook dinner since he ordered pizza.

I was really exhausted so I went upstairs.

I was still wearing Edward's jacket, I wonder if he was just too polite to ask for it back. I shrugged, well, nothing we could do about that now.

I hurriedly changed and basically collapsed on my bed, clutching his jacket near me and that's when it finally dawned on me.

The frenzy of emotions, the joy I feel every time he's there, the yearning to be with him always and the heart-wrenching pain…

It was love.

I'm in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! Was it too **cheesy** at the end? HAHAHAH. 

Sorry about the delayed update, I had a little **accident** and I couldn't update plus I was never satisfied with this chapter so I had to rewrite it again and again.

I usually don't post a new chapter until I have written a new one (I haven't written chapter 5 yet!) but I felt like I owe you guys an update so here it is, because **you guys are so awesome.** **Thank you.**

And yes, we will get to the significance of the music, just hang on tight for a bit.

_**CHEER ME UP and tell me what you think about it, kay?  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gentle Harmony

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 5 

I woke up early the next morning to find Charlie's note saying that he had my car towed and that it would take a few days to have it fixed. He was hoping that I'd have someone to call and give me a ride to school, if not he just told me to call him.

Like hell I would.

I wouldn't ride in that cruiser with Charlie even if it meant I'd have to walk the whole way to school, which is probably what I'll have to do.

I sighed and ate my cereal silently hoping that I wouldn't trip a lot the whole way to school. I was getting ready to go, pumping myself up, conjuring positive thoughts…or I was trying anyway.

So imagine my surprise when I saw the _very familiar _silver Volvo parked in my very own driveway. Edward was out in a flash, with that trademark crooked smile that I am starting to really love.

"I figured you'd need my services again, ma'am." He said in a teasing manner, his eyebrows arching up which I found so achingly adorable.

_I really do love him._

"Why, you are correct again, kind sir." I replied while giving a little bow in a very bad British accent.

A silent moment passed between us and then we both burst out laughing.

I have never laughed so freely before, it was such a good change from my usually guarded self. Edward Cullen seems to have a way of bringing out the best of me.

It was so…normal yet for me it was very precious at the same time. I am not sure for how long this is going to continue but for now, I am content with the friendship we seem to have formed.

I am not asking for anything more because I know it's really not possible. I do not deserve him and I surely won't bother him with my feelings, feelings that I have just recently come to terms with.

But this doesn't mean that I couldn't continue loving him, because I know for a fact that no matter what I do to stop myself…with each passing hour, minute, second, my love for him only grows.

"How are you today, Bella?" He asked once we were comfortable inside.

Ah he said my name I almost wanted to giggle like a love struck teen…which come to think of it, I am.

I turned to him and smiled, "I'm pretty good, thank you."

I wanted to ask him about his eyes but I couldn't, I didn't want to ruin the moment or the friendship we seemed to have formed.

It was no surprise that in less than 5 minutes we arrived at school, what with his insane driving and all. He was out in an instant and right beside my door opening it for me.

He walked me to class and I could literally feel everyone staring at us, it was making me uneasy. However, Edward never once looked away from me, he was oblivious to the stares and only seemed to have eyes for me. It made me feel so special…but I refused to give myself any false hope.

At lunch I was sitting with Angela and the other kids when Ange's eyes widen and pointed behind me. I turned to look and there was Edward.

He held his hand out and I didn't hesitate to take it, my hand fit perfectly in his, it was as if it was made just for me.

This went on for several weeks, he picked me up every morning even after my truck was fixed. We always sat together during lunch, isolated from everyone else and we talked about everything. Music, Art you name it but I was always careful not to give out too much information about my past and he was always careful not to talk too much about his family.

Nevertheless, I was very happy yet when people ask me just what my relationship with Edward was I get very confused. I didn't really know what to reply, we were more than friends but we weren't exactly in _that_ kind of relationship either.

I tried convincing myself that I was satisfied with this, that I couldn't ask for more. But with each passing moment that I spend with him the longing to tell him that I love him so dearly just grows, the longing to feel his lips on mine and to call him my own… It's almost getting to be too much and once or twice I almost slipped and told him but no…I didn't want to risk ruining what we have now.

One afternoon, he was driving me home and I tried not to show how confused I am or just how much I longed to be with him I was in deep thought and I guess I was unusually silent to him anyway since I only really ever talk a lot when it's Edward that I'm talking to.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, glancing at me.

"Hm? Nothing." I replied, faking my smile.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair but he didn't ask any further questions and I was relieved because I knew that if he asked enough times I'd tell him everything.

I was so out of it I didn't realize that we have already arrived at my house.

"Bella?" Edward said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

That small physical contact did it. I just couldn't help it anymore. It's too much.

I took his hand and held it tightly. We just sat there for awhile staring at each other, I could feel the tension rising.

"Just kiss me." I whispered…so softly that it was barely audible.

But I knew Edward heard it. The surprise was evident in his eyes but it was soon replaced by a longing that mirrored mine.

He leaned in and I too leaned in instinctively, we were only a few inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled so sweet. My eyes slowly began to close but just when our lips were about to touch…

He stopped.

Held my face and said in a heart breaking voice…

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I sat there for awhile, while reality stabbed me over and over again.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." I told him when I finally found the courage to speak again.

I hurriedly got out and more than once I heard him calling out my name but I never once looked back.

I couldn't. I didn't want him to see me crying.

I cursed myself, how could I have been so stupid? I'm the only one to blame, I ruined what little Edward and I had.

I went straight up to my bedroom and just cried in misery. Once or twice Charlie asked me what was wrong but I just told him to leave me alone, fortunately he quickly got the hint.

The one person that really mattered to me, the one person that could make me so unbelievably happy by just giving me a smile…the one person who made me feel so special.

The one person I _need_.

The one person I _love_.

Gone.

And the cruelest part is that…I was the one who ruined it.

Tears just continually fell, I was in so much pain…I felt dead again.

I kept saying his name, kept recalling the good times we had.

And then…

He appeared right in front of me, inside my room and I thought…Bella, you have finally lost your mind.

"Bella…" he said.

Wow, even his voice sounds exactly the same.

"Bella!" He said again with much force this time, shaking me gently.

"Snap out of it, please!" He half screamed, almost desperately.

I saw the pain in his eyes and I thought that there was no way that this could be an illusion not when he's in so much pain, not when it seems so real.

"Edward." I finally managed to say.

"Please sit still." He instructed.

I did, I sat as still as I possibly could, if he asked me to drown myself right now I would have done that too. I would have given him everything.

He caressed my face with his hand and he slowly leaned in, it didn't register to me what he was doing at first until I felt his cold soft lips on my own.

It was so short that I didn't have time to react, it was over before I even knew it began.

But it sent chills down my spine, my heart was beating at a crazy speed that I thought it was going to burst.

After getting over the initial shock I told him he didn't have to do it.

To which he replied with his breathtaking smile,

"I know, but I _wanted_ to do it."

"I…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so much that if I could, I'd bear all your pain, I'd suffer everything for you, I'd do anything to make you happy and I'd even willingly die for you."

That's when I started crying, there's nothing in this world that I would trade for this moment. It just meant a lot to me.

"But I'm not good for you…so…" He continued but this time one I was the one who silenced him with a peck on the cheek.

"I love you more." I said.

We laid there on my bed, his arms protectively around me and pretty soon I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

Dream or not, I didn't really care at that moment all I knew was that it was the best night of my life and I will never forget it.

* * *

A/N: Ehh that was the longest delay, I only have one solid excuse…school. I'm a freshman, yes, go ahead MAKE FUN of the freshman but I am constantly buried in work. I have 8 classes instead of the usual 6 and I'm also in the Medical Academy program (too lazy to explain right now) but yeah. 

I know some people asked for Edwards POV on chapter 4 but I really wanted to post this today so maybe on the next chapter I'd post it as extra?

**I'm SORRY for the delay and the half-assed chapter, you guys. **

**Thank you for the people who reviewed the previous chapter, it meant the world to me.  
**

But I hope you still liked it anyway! Longer chapter next time, I promise and a sweeter one as well!

**Cheer the freshman up and tell me what you think, kay?**


End file.
